


The importance of sleep

by boxofwonder



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: But this time around they're really just dorks, I ship them to hell and back, Sawapapa and Sugamama in action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-16
Updated: 2014-04-16
Packaged: 2018-01-19 16:31:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,013
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1476451
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/boxofwonder/pseuds/boxofwonder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hinata leaves his house five minutes earlier to beat Kageyama to school. With both of them determined not to lose, everything goes downhill from there.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The importance of sleep

**Author's Note:**

> I'm trying to ease myself out of another art block, and since lately I've been obsessed with these dorks it was about time to write for this fandom. Probably not my best work, but hey, I'm happy enough to be writing again and I hope I'll get the hang of these characters soon. (I love them all so muhuhuhuuuuch, gosh.)

Kageyama arrived five minutes after Hinata had locked up his bike and took his place waiting for him at the school entrance. The setter seemed to bristle as he was greeted with the brightest grin and a cheerful 'Good morning!', the usual energy spiked with a smugness both of them were familiar with, after weeks of more or less friendly rivalry.  
  
 _I was here earlier than you!_  
  
Usually, Hinata left home later, but since Natsu had a dentist appointment today, he'd been very motivated to leave as soon as possible before he'd end up offering to go instead of her in his desperation. Natsu was both the devil incarnate, and the sweetest little angel, and it was a bad combination.  
  
Kageyama snapped back an insult, Hinata laughed, and they fell into step next to each other with an ease neither of them really thought about. It simply fell into place that way – them spending time between lessons together. To be honest, by now Hinata would probably feel weird eating his lunch without somebody calling him a dumbass at least once.  
  
On his way home, he ignored the assignments shoved deep, deep, deep into his bag and decided that he'd start five minutes earlier tomorrow as well. It had been worth it, seeing Kageyama's face. (Just on the verge of turning into a really scary expression, and kind of dumb-founded. Not really the 'raaawr' kind of expression, but totally like 'gaaah'.) 

When Hinata arrived at the school gate the next morning, he could already see dark hair and the unmistakable frame of his partner waiting at the school gate, fists shoved into his pockets. Hinata pouted as he pushed his bike past Kageyama and refused to look at him when he walked up next to him as he secured it.  
  
Neither of them said anything out loud, but Kageyama's smirk was more than enough, still in place when Hinata finally looked up. They didn't make it to class without butting heads.  
  
As he made his way home today, Hinata swore to himself that he'd leave the house even earlier tomorrow and be there before Kageyama under all circumstances. His body was weary from the training and he could probably use the extra minutes nap time, but he ignored that in favour of winning. Hinata would certainly not lose to Kageyama! 

 

The school ground was a lot more empty than he was used to it being, and Hinata rubbed at his eyes and yawned, taking a big gulp of cool morning air with his mouth still open. The thrill of winning (Kageyama was nowhere in sight, ha!) kept him awake enough, but he simply stood there, one foot tipping on the ground slowly, and felt off since he was so okay with not being in movement.  
  
He'd always been what others would call a morning person – sure, it took him a bit to crawl out of the covers, but his energy kicked in like coffeine did for other people. This morning, though, he only turned his usual self once Kageyama actually showed up, greeting him with a grin just as smug as his had been yesterday. Kageyama scoffed, adjusted the strap of his bag, more quiet than usual himself. His face was a tad more scrunched up, too, or maybe it was just Hinata's imagination. It wasn't as if he suddenly was an expert in Kageyama's expressions. (Half the time he couldn't tell a smile from a murderous glare.)  
  
Hinata still liked that this time he got that expression because he won again today.  
  
“You look a bit tired”, his mother told him when he was home, but Hinata beamed at her. There was no reason to be concerned, it was normal to be worn out after practice.  
  
“I'll leave a bit earlier tomorrow, too!” Just to be on the safe side. He ignored his mother's furrowed brows, kissed her on the cheek and sat down at the table to gulp down his dinner. 

 

Hinata could have sworn there was wind pushing against him as he cycled up the hill, but there was no rustling leaves.  
  
Today, he and Kageyama arrived at the same time. Hinata could already see him approaching the school gates and pedaled like mad to be on the school grounds faster than him.  
  
“First!”, he yelled jumping off his bike, fumbling with the lock for it as quickly as possible. As he jogged up to Kageyama, his partner already glared at him.  
  
“Don't be ridiculous, you dumbass! I was the first at the doors.”  
  
“What?! I was first through the gates!”  
  
“On your bike, that's not even allowed! I won this morning!”  
  
“Pah, in your dreams!”  
  
They had stepped towards each other over the course of their argument, so now they were practically nose to nose, Hinata with his head tilted back so he could glare up at Kageyama, the usual thrill of their arguments sending bursts of energy through his body that chased away the lingering weariness.  
  
“I was here earlier than you!”  
  
“I'm telling you, it doesn't count!”  
  
They both were quiet for a bit, bristling with energy, and Hinata had to reel it back in, because he didn't dare find out what would happen if he just lunged at Kageyama when they had reached a point like that.  
  
“Okay, you know what! I bet I can run more laps around school before it starts than you can!”  
  
He flashed his tongue at Kageyama for a second before setting off, an angry yelp behind him telling him that his partner was already following and swallowing all kinds of curses to spare his breath for their spontaneous morning exercise.  
  
It was probably the reason why training today took more of a toll on him than usual. Nishinoya still had an unfathomable amount of energy radiating from his small body and for once, Hinata felt like he couldn't really match it, and that sure was weird. But when Kageyama hissed that he'd be the first one tomorrow, Hinata knew he had no other choice but to get up even more early. 

 

“Hinata! What's going on?” Their captain somehow managed to ask that question in a voice both stern and tinged with fatherly concern, and it left no room for anything but an honest answer.  
  
“Yeah, what the hell are you doing today! Dumbass Hinata!”, Kageyama piped in as he picked up the wayward ball Hinata had sent flying into a completely wrong direction. He flinched when Daichi turned to him as well.  
  
“You're one to talk, Kageyama. Your performance is just as off today.”  
  
Hinata would probably laugh about Kageyama's face as he got scolded, if he didn't feel so bad for messing up. Usually he made up for his lack of the basics by hard work and the amazing things he could do teaming up with Kageyama – today none of that was working, though. He was slowing the team down, and that was the last thing he wanted.  
  
Stiffly bowing, he blurted out : “I apologize, it won't happen again!”  
  
Half a second after he had started his apology, Kageyama had done the same, so it came out as a canon of the both of them.  
  
Daichi still looked back and forth between them with mild concern, but decided to let it go.  
  
“Just make sure you're back to your usual selves next practice, alright?”  
  
“Osu!”, they both exclaimed in unison. 

 

Hinata's eyes were bleary and he felt as if he was carrying an extra backpack with him. One meant solely to make his way to school harder.  
  
He was shivering in his jacket, and cycled onward without much force or speed behind it, his mind still asleep somewhere in his bed while his body fought its way onward. If this kept going he was afraid he wouldn't be able to keep his promise to their captain.  
  
He had yawned ten times already when he finally saw the school gates in sight, and not another single soul around. At least he thought so, before he discovered Kageyama curled in on himself on the stairs.  
  
He looked up as Hinata came closer and made an expression that would usually terrify him, but lacked all the energy behind it. Instead of a lion roaring, it was more like a cub trying to do the same, adorable instead of intimidating. Hinata might have teased him for it if he didn't feel like his tongue was still asleep as well. With a mumbled 'morning' he sat down next to Kageyama, his nose buried in his collar.  
  
“Won today”, Kageyama muttered.  
  
“Can still beat you in laps”, Hinata mumbled back.  
  
“Bring it o-” The last vowel turned into big yawn. 

 

“I'm a bit worried about our first year duo. Do you have any idea what's going on?”  
  
It was still early, nobody up but the birds and themselves, and even though he had complained about having to be there so early today, Daichi realised that he really appreciated sharing that peace with Sugawara.  
  
“I dunno … since they're both involved, it's probably them being airheads again. Don't worry, if they keep going like that, I'll beat some sense into them.”  
  
Sugawara's bright smile didn't change one bit, and it made Daichi shiver as always. His friend could be terrifying sometimes. A lot of times. But it was one of the things he appreciated about him. Whatever the situation demanded to keep the team together – intimidation or encouragement – Sugawara would be there with his unwavering smile and just the right words. Daichi didn't even want to know what the team would be without him, and he was immensely grateful once again that Sugawara was staying no matter what, even when a first year had taken his starting position. The team wouldn't be the same without him.  
  
When Sugawara suddenly stopped walking, Daichi did the same, looking at him with question marks all over his face.  
  
“Well, look at that. There we have our answer.”  
  
Following Sugawara's gaze, Daichi realised what he meant. On the steps leading up to the school, the first years sat, Hinata's head on Kageyama's shoulder while the other leaned his cheek against his head. Somehow they had managed to fall asleep on cold stone steps. The sight made Daichi feel both fond and exasperated. Those two sure were a handful.  
  
“Were they here that early every day lately?”, he wondered aloud.  
  
“Probably. They sure look adorable, don't they?”  
  
Daichi had to agree, but this still couldn't keep going like that.  
  
“We'll have to talk to them later.”  
  
Sugawara pulled out his phone with a grin, flipping it open to take a picture.  
  
“This will be enough already to convince them that they should rather sleep in in the future.”

 

“Oh my God, you drooled all over his shoulder!”  
  
“Did not!”  
  
Kageyama was bright red already, and Hinata pretended that he wasn't blushing as much as fiercely as he could, but deep down he knew it was just as bad. Tanaka's roaring laughter was at fault. He and Nishinoya were doubling over next to each other, wiping at their eyes close to crying from all the laughter.  
  
Sugawara looked as nice as ever, but Hinata knew despite that innocent facade, he had totally betrayed them. Asahi tried his best to keep from smiling which only made his lips twitch in a weird way. Yamaguchi took a glance at the photo and grinned, mostly quiet, while Tsukishima muttered something under his breath that Hinata didn't catch, but made Kageyama yell at him for it.  
  
“You know that sleep is important and you should make sure to get enough in the future, right?”, Daichi asked him, the only one of the team who didn't let on that he was affected by any of this.  
  
“Y-yes!”, Hinata yelled, cheeks still burning. 

 

The both of them never made getting to school early a challenge again – instead, they agreed on a time to meet up at the gates so they would always be tied.  
  
Things were a lot more easy after that.  
  
(Nobody let them live that photo down, though.)


End file.
